PruHun on Christmas Eve
by prussianchickie
Summary: It's the night before Christmas and Prussia can't help but fret over some last minute things. Hungary eases his mind with the right words and some blanket cuddling.


"Did you get everything for tomorrow?"

"Yes."

"...What about the marshmallows for the yams?"

"Yes, I got the marshmallows."

"Do you have enough potatoes?"

"We always have enough potatoes, Gil."

"Yeah... I guess we do."

Hungary sighed as she sipped at her hot chocolate. When it came to the holidays, Prussia was always one of those people that never freaked out about getting everything done in time. That is, he didn't freak out until the night before. Then he had to go through his mental checklist, running through it with her for added reassurance. "We have everything, Gil. Relax."

"Yeah... I guess we do," he repeated, staring at the TV blankly as he nibbled on a snickerdoodle. They were marathoning Christmas movies but she could tell his mind was elsewhere.

"Alright, what's wrong?" she finally asked, pausing the movie. "I've never seen you this stressed on Christmas before."

"I'm fine."

"You lie!" Hungary half sang, nudging his chick slipper with her foot. When he merely grunted, she frowned. "You know I'm not going to let it go until you tell me, right?"

He looked at her, then rolled his eyes. "Fiiiiine..." He paused and closed his eyes, wearing a serious expression. "...Let it goooo, let it goooo! Can't hold it back anymore!"

It was Hungary's turn to roll her eyes. "Can't you just tell me like a normal person would?"

"That would be boring!" Prussia grinned as he finished the cookie and pulled his yellow blanket over his shoulders. "Boring and un-fun, and therefore un-awesome!"

"And a lot simpler." But try as she might, Hungary couldn't fight the smirk emerging on her lips. "Just get to what's eating you, dork."

"Well... If you MUST know," he drawled, "I'm just concerned about having everyone over."

This surprised her. "Concerned? About what?" she asked.

Prussia closed his eyes and rested his head against the couch. "Just... you know... Okay, look..." He opened his eyes again and abruptly sat up. "This'll be the first year we're having everyone over for Christmas. We always go to Lud's. And it wouldn't bother me that much if it was just him coming over, but Roddy's coming too, and Feli and Lovino, and Spain and France just kinda invited themselves, and..." He made an exploding noise and his hands flew from the blanket cover, mimicking an explosion of equal proportion. "It got kinda out of hand this year, you know?"

Hungary smiled. He was so dorky. "Yeah, you're right. I wasn't expecting a big crowd, either. But look at it this way: more people means more fun. And more food!" she joked with a small laugh.

That made him laugh too, and he moved closer to her. Smirking, she opened her own green blanket and he gladly cuddled beside her, laying his head on her shoulder. "That does sound awesome," he mused as she enveloped them both with her blanket. "Especially the food part."

Unpausing the movie, Hungary giggled. "It should, seeing as how I'm cooking most of it."

"I'll be helping!" he protested.

"Yes, and we'll see how that turns out," she teased.

They watched the movie in silence for not even a minute then he spoke again. "Oh, and hey, don't let anyone take any of your chocolate cake home."

"I won't," Hungary promised with a grin. "I know you have dibs."

"...If anyone argues about it tell them you made it just for me."

"I wouldn't go that far, Gil."

"...Hide it in the fridge if you have to, Eli."

"I'm not hiding cake in the fridge."

"...Might you be persuaded by a foot rub?" he asked, knowing full well she couldn't ignore such an offer.

She bit her lip. "...I might be," she conceded.

He sat up and as he started on her right foot he beamed at her. "Thank you, chickie. You make everything better."

She smiled back at him. "Don't worry anymore about tomorrow. Christmas Eve is meant to be nice and relaxing. It'll be fine."

"It'll be awesome, you mean."

She leaned and gave him a reassuring kiss. " _Szeretlek_."

His smile grew and he tilted his head back against the couch, closing his eyes contently. " _Ich liebe dich_."


End file.
